The present invention relates to drawer slides, such as the one disclosed, for example, in EP 0 421 458 A1, in which the drawer rail is detachably conencted to a drawer casing, following a straight sliding movement lengthwise of the drawer rail.
A disadvantage of the prior art drawer slide is that the locking mechanism must be manipulated by hand, which makes the operation extraordinarily difficult. The drawer can only be unlatched and lifted out when a catch component is squeezed out by means of a release component from a recess in the drawer casing. It must be operated manually, blindly, and with a disadvantageous drawer slide system having the locking device in an unpractical position on the cabinet.
These disadvantages are especially apparent when the drawer is built in tightly over the ground in a furniture or cabinet component. Moreover, another disadvantage of the prior art slide is that to remove the drawer out of the drawer slide, the release component of the locking mechanism must be operated simultaneously on both sides of the drawer slide. This can also be dangerous and injurious.
The drawer slide disclosed in DE 33 47 540 possesses fundamentally the same disadvantages.